Despedida de Soltera
by Adoradandrew
Summary: Ya sabemos que el amor simplemente nació; pero, a quién se le ocurre someter a la rubia a una fiesta donde despidiese su soltería, ella se pregunta: qué rayos es una despedida de soltera? Fue ella solamente quien se despidió de su soltería? Veamos que pasa en esa fiesta!
1. Chapter 1

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA

Todos se preguntan: cuándo? Cómo? Dónde la conoció? Qué hizo para robarse el amor de William Albert Andrew! Por otra parte, ella no lo puede creer. Cuándo se dio cuenta? Cómo llego esa proposición? Porqué aceptó? Y lo peor de todo… qué rayos es una despedida de soltera?

PARTE I

-Señores, las acciones en la industria automovilística incrementan, me parece más que prudente hacer la inversión cuanto antes, si la suerte nos acompaña a fin de mes multiplicaremos en dos esta inversión. El momento es ahora, llevamos horas discutiendo el asunto, ya casi dan las siete de la noche y estoy muy cansado, aparte compromisos …. así que por favor voten!

\- William., es cierto que las acciones aumentan, pero no sabemos cuan estable es el mercado de autos, todavía se están probando nuevos motores…

\- Una acalorada discusión sobre una nueva inversión se suscitaba a puertas cerradas entre cinco de los grandes inversionistas de Chicago, todo giraba en torno a la industria automotriz, William Andrew apostaba a cerrar filas, aportar un gigantesco capital y apoderarse de la mayor parte de las acciones del mercado, sino conseguía inversión, lo haría por cuenta propia, estaba seguro que sería un monopolístico negocio…. En eso estaban, cuando de pronto;

\- Señor Andrew… - ahora no Lizbeth… señor Andrew por favor es importante! - William se acerco discretamente a la secretaria quien ya lo miraba más que aturdida pensando primero en lo guapo que era y segundo en lo enojado que se pondría si no lograba captar su atención en el asunto que apremiaba… William susurraba a su oído: Se trata de mi tía Elroy? -No señor…. Se trata de la señorita Candice? - no señor… Entonces no me interrumpas; lo que sea deberá esperar… Sí señor; como usted ordene! - Liz salió apresurada de la sala de juntas, fuera de ella se encontraba Archivald Cornwell quién ya había cavado una zanja de tanto caminar en la alfombra del pasillo externo.

-Lo siento Señor Cornwall, el señor Andrew no desea ser molestado, - le dijiste que era yo? - si señor, atinó a decir que si no era la Señora Elroy o la señorita Candice, todo debería esperar! - en realidad Liz, se trata de la señorita Candice y realmente es muy urgente, de otra manera, no estaría aquí; ve y dile nuevamente que me urge hablarle, ha pasado algo que debe saber de inmediato.

-No hizo falta que Liz entrara otra vez a interrumpir la junta, puesto que George, quien había visto el turbamiento de Liz, salió al pasillo con el pretexto de pedir café y de paso enterarse que sucedía. - Señor Archivald! - Hola George, me urge hablar con mi tío William, - Bueno, ya la junta está por terminar, deberá usted esperarlo, - por todos los santos que les pasa a ustedes? - sin más preámbulo, Archie se abrió paso firme, abrió la puerta de lleno, capturando la atención de todos los presentes y fijando su mirada en los ojos de William… un tono grave lo sacó de su intromisión, Archivald? - Tío, lo siento, pero necesito hablarte urgente, se trata, se trata de tu prometida!

-Archivald sabía perfectamente que la noticia sobre el compromiso de William Albert Andrew había sido difundida en todo Chicago, sin embargo, nadie sabía quién era la afortunada mujer ni tampoco sabían cuál era el misterio que esta noticia envolvía. La casa Andrew no había dado ningún comunicado al respecto y mientras esto sucediera todo quedaba en un rumor, tan solo un rumor…

-Efectivamente, los presentes no salían de su asombro al escuchar la palabra "prometida" ; esto confirmaba los comentarios de sus esposas, hijas, criados, choferes, y todo el entorno que los envolvía, todo el mundo quería saber primero si era cierto y segundo y más importante: quien era la afortunada?

-William se levantó de golpe, ver a su sobrino y hablarle de su "prometida" evidenciaba algo realmente urgente, sin perder más tiempo se disculpó con los presentes y a pesar de los llamados de estos argumentando que ya habían decidido, los dejó plantados en el salón, - Vamos Archie, tío déjame explicarte! - No, me cuentas en el camino, si estás aquí es porque realmente ella me necesita, solo dime si está herida? - oh, no, no creo, bueno pero podría estarlo, creo yo, no sé… quizás sí, quizás no… - William detuvo la marcha frente al ascensor, me estás diciendo que no sabes que le pasa? - no aún tío! - dónde está? - no estoy seguro, pero tengo mis sospechas! - No entiendo nada Archivald, se suponía que la recogería a las 9 e iríamos a cenar; a dónde pudo haber ido si sabía que teníamos compromiso? - Al descender del edificio de 25 pisos, George los había alcanzado, al ver salir a William sin siquiera decirle nada denotaba su preocupación. -William lo siento, Archivald me pidió verte pero, no dijo el motivo. - George, debemos encontrar a Candice, Archi nos dirá que sucede en el camino, - a dónde vamos señor? Preguntaba cortésmente Lucio, el chofer de los William - Archie contestó de inmediato! Vamos al bar "Las Reinas" creo que está en la calle sexta de la avenida Cliford; inmediatamente William y George se miraron asombrados, - qué dices? Bar las Reinas? Sabes lo que es? Creo, creo que es un bar de poca reputación, bueno algo menos que poca, pero nada comparado a los salones que los Andrew solemos asistir. - dime Archie, qué haría la futura señora Andrew en un lugar así? Preguntaba George , William comenzaba a ofuscarse, pensaba que habría motivado a su doncella para aceptar asistir a un lugar así! - Archie, con quién está Candice? - pues tío, ese es precisamente el problema, un grupo de chicas acordaron reunirse para celebrarle supuestamente, la "despedida de soltera", entonces Anie llegó a la mansión y no sabía cómo decirme lo que finalmente no me dijo con palabras cosa que me dejo más que preocupado, -Archie! Gritó William ya al borde del desespero… Bueno el asunto es que Anie me dejó una nota, la cual decía que quien organizó todo fue, fue -Quién fue? Fue Eliza Leagan…


	2. Chapter 2

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA

La caballería iría al rescate de la adorada por todas las calles de Chicago...será Eliza capaz de sobrepasar a su tío y a la misma Elroy?... que encontraran estos caballeros en esa búsqueda!

PARTE II

Maldita Eliza! Exclamaba William, cómo es posible que aun guarde tanto odio y rencor hacia mi adorada que nada le ha hecho en la vida.

\- Tío, Eliza odia a Candice desde niñas, ha suspirado por todos los pues los amores de Candy titubeo el chico; ese comentario dolió en el pecho de William, pero para él bien sabido era el cariño eterno que su doncella tenía por Antony su propio sobrino, además por quien en su momento fue amigo de ambos, Terry. Tampoco era de su total desconocimiento los sentimientos que alguna vez albergó Stear y el mismo Archivald para con ella…

-William, hemos llegado avisaba George,

\- quédense aquí, yo iré con Lucio a echar un vistazo decía George

\- William no dio respuesta cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta del bar "Las Reinas" seguido de Archie mientras trazaban un plan para sacar a su adorada de allí y que esta no se enojara con lo testaruda que era; al entrar pudieron observar un par de hombres bastante bebidos en la barra, un par de tetas se les acercaron insinuando mucho más que un baile erótico, buscaron rápidamente al encargado y preguntaron por un grupo de jovencitas que supuestamente estarían allí…

-Oh no señor, contestaba rápidamente el encargado, este lugar no es para "despedidas" es todo lo contrario susurraba una sensual voz "la bienvenida" a hombres ilustres como ustedes… hoy estamos de oferta, dos por uno "guapos"…

-Mientras los ojos de Archivald se agrandaban viendo las enormes tetas que se le mostraban tentándolo a tocarlas, los bigotes de George se despuntaban de asombro ante tal proposición, Lucio reía por lo bajo aunque ya no frecuentara estos lugares, no quería decir que alguna vez no lo hiciese, William parecía inmune a la tentación de manera rápida y cortante dijo: no gracias! Pero pagaré por información, necesito saber dónde acuden regularmente las mujeres a las "despedidas de solteras". .. una vez obtenida cierta información, salieron despabilados del lugar en busca de otros lugares sugeridos por las tetas…

-Vamos Chicas, este lugar esta más que divertido indicaba Eliza recuerden que todos los gastos están pagos… eran un grupo de 15 chicas, la mayoría solteras y amigas de Eliza, quien había insistido una y mil veces en hacerle la fiesta de despedida de soltera a la futura señora Andrew; algo que ahora sabían ya que ese compromiso no había sido anunciado a los medios y mucho le había costado a la pelirroja ganarse el visto bueno de Elroy… - Tía abuela, nada me complacería más que darle este regalo a Candice, una vez casada se dedicará a darnos herederos porque esa es su responsabilidad principal, solo que ella no lo sabe aún; no me alegra que el tío William la haya elegido pero, es más que obvio que estos dos tienen su tema desde hace mucho tiempo, raro es que se hubieran tardado tanto en aceptarse mutuamente como pareja;

-Eliza, estas en la lista negra de tu tío, si le tocas un solo pelo a su "adorada" como él la llama te matará, me ha dejado muy claro que no te quiere cerca de ella y tampoco a Neil, mucho menos a Sarah, así que no! Rotundamente no! Además, Candice no sabe nada de esas fiestas, debo aceptar que esta chica a pesar de lo atolondrada que era, fue criada por monjas es muy creyente y no creo que algún día acostumbre a este tipo de fiestas, me preocupa de sobremanera saber cómo William la introducirá en su mundo social, algún día deberá entender que no todo es viajes y negocios, hay compromisos sociales ineludibles y deberá acompañarlo como la señora Andrew… William está cansado del acoso de tantas mujeres solteras, viudas, casadas que se le insinúan en estos eventos, por ser precisamente soltero! Aun no se da el aviso del compromiso precisamente esperando pulir un poco más a Candice, pero me tiene presionada por el viaje a Europa el próximo mes, quiere irse con ella ya siendo su esposa, jamás permitiría que la llevara siendo soltera,

-jajajaja hay tía Elroy, tú realmente crees que entre estos dos, no ha habido nada?

\- No lo creo Eliza, deja de insinuar estupideces…

\- Adorada tía, acaso le has conocido alguna joven a tu sobrino? Alguna historia defectuosa o de algún tipo a William? Es más que obvio que solo tuvo, tiene y tendrá solo ojos para ella, estoy más que segura que Candice no es virgen, aunque debo reconocer que lo han hecho muy bien, han sabido cuidarse para no embarazarse…

-Eliza…Basta ya!

\- jajjaja tía Elroy, los tiempos cambian, las sociedades cambian, hay muchos métodos

\- al parecer tú los conoces cierto?

\- no, no tía, pero recuerda que Candice es "enfermera" sabe de anatomía y esas cosas; acéptalo de una vez!

\- La tía abuela guardaba silencio absoluto, sabía bien con que principios había educado a William, y a pesar de conocer a Candice a los 12 años, sabia o al menos confiaba en el buen juicio de esta chica en ese sentido, dejaría a Eliza decir lo que quisiera, era una batalla perdida llevarle la contraria, al cabo de un rato dijo: Está bien, permitiré la fiesta, invitarás a algunas amigas de Candice, llevaran escoltas, y el lugar deberá ser lo más elegante posible! No permitiré bebidas alcohólicas, tampoco reporteros, saldrán de aquí a las cinco de la tarde y regresaran no pasada las ocho de la noche. William invitó a Candice a cenar, es algo importante lo que hablarán, la quiero aquí sobria, alegre y sobre todo: completa! Me entendiste Eliza?

\- sí tía, por supuesto que sí, riendo para sus adentros… prometo que será una velada inolvidable!

-Candice, no deberías beber más! La tía abuela se molestará si llegas ebria y te retará; además recuerda que tienes una cita con William a las nueve pasará por ti y ya van a ser las ocho, deberíamos estar ya en la mansión de regreso, la tía se enojará… además aquellos hombres que están en la barra no dejan de mirarnos, tienen sus garras puestas en nosotras

-Oh Anie ya casi lo olvidaba como siempre pero me siento bien, estoy muy contenta con todo esto, cálmate estás paranoica. Anda, tómate un trago solamente para que te relajes ya dentro de poco nos vamos.

\- Anie se levantaba, hacía gestos indicándole a Eliza que se despedirían porque tenían que volver a la mansión lo antes posible; acto seguido las chicas rieron descaradamente, el alcohol les había desinhibido los sentidos, estaban alegres y gritaban olvidándose del lugar donde estaban

-querida Anie no se pueden ir todavía, lo mejor está por comenzar mencionaba Eliza, no me harán tal desplante, además la tia Elroy aprobó todo, de paso el chofer debe indicar su llegada y aun no lo hace así que relájense!

-Eliza, no creo que la tia haya aprobado este festejo con licores, me llevare a Candice ahora mismo y todas ustedes deberían también retirarse!

-Buuuuuu fue el abucheo que le dieron a Anie ya pronto te tocará Anie, deja que la chica de oro disfrute su fiesta, No seas envidiosa…

-esta bien Eliza decía Candy, muestra la sorpresa pendiente y nos retiramos; de acuerdo?

-en la barra del lugar, un par de hombres extasiados miraban las damas a través de los cristales , cada una más hermosa que la otra, pero sin lugar a dudas la homenajeada de lo que sea que celebraran era una verdadera diosa del olimpo, sus dorados y largos cabellos, el rubor que el efecto alcohol había de provocar en sus mejillas, sus labios tan carnosos y rosados, una sonrisa de infarto con inmaculados dientes blancos, su piel tan blanca como la nieve fresca y lo mejor de todo, sus ojos intensamente verdes, espectacularmente hermosos, verla de pie en varias ocasiones bajo la seda del hermoso vestido blanco ceñido a su escultural figura y generosos pechos era sin duda la mejor vista de todas. Quien quiera que fuese o sería el dueño de semejante monumento de mujer debería tenerla bien resguardada al menos con un escolta por cada pisada que diera.

-Tomás, evidentemente esa chica no es cualquier mujer, tan solo mírala, es perfecta! En realidad todas lo son, mira la pelinegra, la pelirroja, que gama de flores frescas tenemos aquí!

-Dom, yo pagaría lo que fuese por tener una noche, tan solo una noche con ella

-tan solo una Tom?

\- Bueno, te diría que toda una eternidad, pero sin duda alguien deberá ser el dueño de esa mujer no crees?

-es bastante joven y por las joyas que usa no es plebeya, además sus zapatos…

-jajjaja que rayos ves en sus zapatos Dom? Eres diseñador o te estoy perdiendo amigo?

-eres un idiota. Mi mujer tiene esos zapatos, los compramos en Francia, pagué dos mil dólares por ellos, y bien caro que se los cobré, dólar a dólar… ella no necesita tu dinero amigo, se ve que le sobra o la tendrán bien mantenida

-en serio pagaste dos mil dólares por un par de zapatos? Que tienen? Oro? Diamantes? En los pies de tu mujer es un desperdicio de dinero, pero en los pies de esa diosa sin duda cada centavo valdría la pena… debe ser talla 6, si así se ve su cuello y sus manos imagina como tendrá los pies bien cuidados bien arregladas sus uñas debe oler a rosas, a mujer… Dios santo, me estoy excitando de tan solo verla gesticular palabras!

\- pues mira, ahí se levanta, de seguro irá al baño, acércate y luego me dices si es realmente talla 6, no me quedaré aquí toda la noche esperando a ver cómo te masturbas…

\- vamos amigo, espérame, tal vez necesite un cómplice esta noche! ….Iré a presentarme, a lo mejor corro esta noche con mucha suerte no crees? No he conocido mujer que se niegue al placer por dinero… pagaría hasta un millón por ella, por solo una noche!

\- un millón? Oye… hasta yo te haría el favor si me das confidencialidad amigo… rio provocando una tenaz mirada de rechazo de su compañero…

-Cruzaré los dedos, hasta ahora nadie se ha negado a una aventura con Tomás Bird...

HOLA A TODAS, ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ESPERO LES ALEGRE LA TARDE, ES DIVERSIÓN Y RECUERDEN QUE SOLO ES FICCIÓN OK, NADA DE TOMATAZOS! POR CIERTO ES UN ALBERTFIC...


	3. Chapter 3

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA

PARTE III . INTRUSOS EN LA FIESTA…

-George, hemos buscado en cuatro bares, nada! Llamemos a la mansión, tal vez estén de vuelta ya,

-Archie ahí hay un teléfono preguntemos a la tía abuela si ya regresaron las damas…

-aló?... No señor, las damas no han regresado, tampoco sabemos dónde era la despedida de la señorita Candy, no nos dieron mayores detalles! Está bien señor, estaremos al pendiente!

-Quién era Esther? - Era el señor Archivald, quería sabe si ya habían llegado las señoritas mi señora…

-Santo Dios, Eliza me las pagará, cómo pude caer tan tontamente, yo debí enviar a los guardaespaldas y a Candy con su chofer… deberé enviar por ellas antes que William se entere, odiaría a Eliza de por vida, que he hecho, tan vieja y tan estúpida dios mío!

\- Esther, ordena ahora mismo que vengan todos los choferes disponibles, que alisten todos los autos! Absolutamente todos… Busca mi agenda y un directorio, quiero la lista de todos los hoteles y bares de Chicago…ahora mismo!

\- William, hemos buscado en bares, pero no en hoteles, tal vez estén en algún salón privado de algún hotel de la localidad…

-hubiese ayudado saber quién las condujo esta noche? Archivald

-creo que fue el chofer de la señorita Eliza señor Andrew, decía Lucio, solo teníamos asignado este auto para salir esta noche, los otros choferes estaban en descanso…

-entonces esto se complica más! Dios santo Candy… ojala nuestras eternas platicas te sirvan de algo y dejes la bondad a un lado esta noche, Eliza, maldita Eliza me las pagaras!

\- Cálmate tío, mejor vamos empezando con los hoteles, volveremos a llamar a la mansión cada 10 minutos haber si saben algo más!

\- Vamos al Hilton, a Candice le gusta mucho la pastelería de ahí, tal vez hayan reservado algo…no sé, es un comienzo

\- Anie acompáñame al baño, quiero ya sabes, retocarme, nos iremos dentro de poco…

\- Señoritas, permítanme, decía amablemente Tomas al abrirles la puerta del salón,

-gracias señor, respondía Anie

-de nada, dos damas tan hermosas no se ven todos los días

-pues no, porque no es de día, es de noche….señor?.. decía Anie riendo tontamente

-Tomas, mi nombre es Thomas Bird, un placer señorita?

\- Candice, Candice White Andrew y mi mejor amiga, Annie Britter…

-OH, Andrew? Jajajajaj perdóname, Acaso eres familia de William Andrew?

-Sí, lo soy, respondía un poco molesta Candice ante la desfachatez del hombre quien reía por lo bajo…

-Su hermana? Su hija? Pregunto con insistencia…

-No! Su esposa… en proceso, pero soy eso…

-ya veo! Eres la prometida de William Albert Andrew… vaya, el secreto mejor guardado de los Andrew…

-bueno, un gusto señor Tomas, con permiso…

\- Tomas entrecerró los ojos, estaba en medio de una encrucijada, necesitaba a inversionistas como William para expandir la industria automotriz, pero por otro lado, se había molestado por la forma tan abrupta como este había salido de la junta sin siquiera decir palabra… Además sentía recelo de sobremanera a la fortuna que tenía este hombre y de tener una prometida o mujer tan hermosa, porque precisamente, verla de cerca era una caricia al alma… Candy siempre fue una chica hermosa, pero después de cuatro años de vivir bajo los dominios de los Andrews con Albert y la tía Elroy el resultado era sino perfecto sí lo más pulido… había dominado sus maneras de expresarse, su léxico se había enriquecido, vestía muy femenina y a la moda pues finalmente aceptó que si Dios le había dado esa familia y tenían dinero ella no podía negarse a los lujos y excentricidades que los Andrew requerían, era una especie de firma… su cuerpo había cambiado, tenía ahora veinticuatro años, era una mujer en plena flor; Sus manos, sus cabellos, su caminar todo en ella era sencillamente como decía Archie: exquisito!

-las damas entraron al baño, Tomas fue rápidamente a lavarse la cara de idiota que había puesto minutos antes frente a las damas recién conocidas, decidió indagar un poco más si le fuese posible, estaba tentado a probar su suerte una vez más….

\- William, dice que aquí hay tres salones reservados, son eventos privados.

\- bueno, separémonos, nos reunimos aquí en diez minutos e informaremos si las encontraron, Lucio ven conmigo.

\- Archie y George entraron a un salón privado… todo estaba decorado de rojo y negro, el fuerte olor a tabaco impregnaba el lugar, definitivamente aquí no sería la fiesta de las damas… de pronto una voz salió de las sombras :justo lo que esperábamos, un infante y su papi Jajajajjaja las melodiosas voces estallaban en risas mientras alguien decía….. Bien ya era hora que llegaran, que comience el show….- De pronto las luces se encendían, un grupo de damas? no de hombres les acorralaron, rápidamente desabotonaban sus camisas, Archie estaba muerto de la risa evidentemente eran homosexuales y buscaban nuevos adeptos por pura diversión, George estaba rojo de la vergüenza, comenzaba a tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra, menos dejarse quitar la camisa ni mucho menos el pantalón… Dios santo, joven Archi… este tuvo mejor suerte, los hombres se habían entretenido con su hermoso rostro, de pronto… Archie gritó en voz alta: Deténganse! Necesitamos darles el mejor show posible, subiremos al escenario… apaguen las luces una vez más; una mirada de complicidad y ambos hombres saltaron al escenario corriendo tras bastidores; encontraron una puerta y sin miramientos cruzaron la misma, llegaron a un pasillo que conducía a otro corredor donde algunas personas miraban con asombro sus desaliñados vestuarios…. George fue el primero en comentar, mejor esto que quedar apaleados, Archie aún no podía detener la risa, estaba realmente fuera de control cuando divisaron a William y Lucio.

-Archie, que les sucedió? Preguntaba William … - era una fiesta de gays señor, respondía George rojo como un tomate… William relajó por un momento los músculos tratando de reprimir una traidora risa, lo siento amigo!

-Tío como les fue a ustedes? bueno era una cena de una dama de ochenta años, definitivamente no están , nos queda una fiesta más, Iremos a otro hotel si no están aquí.

\- Candice y Anie salían del baño, nuevamente eran intersectadas por Tomas, señoritas; Nuevamente les veo….

-vaya, parece que no fue muy lejos señor…respondía Anie, vámonos Candice, terminemos con esto y salgamos de aquí antes que William se moleste.

\- Oigan, solo las quiero acompañar, hasta su sala por supuesto. Pues vamos decía Anie….

\- Al llegar, los ánimos de las chicas era evidente, las luces estaban más tenues, las copas continuaron, Emma tomo a Candice de las manos y la llevo al centro del salón, pidiendo que se sentara, el show estaba por comenzar… prontamente detuvo en seco a Tomas quien pretendía entrar al salón; aunque este no entró, logro ver por los cristales del salón la animosidad de la fiesta…. Los gritos y la algarabía dentro del mismo era notorio…. Eliza se acercó a Candice y le dio otra copa, le dijo al oído que se relajara, todo estaba por comenzar y mientras más pronto mejor: Candice tomo la copa de un solo trago de pronto se sintió mareada ya casi no podía contener la risa, levanto la vista ante semejante cuerpo masculino que se acercaba a ella dando saltos como de…..vaquero? realmente eran dos vaqueros...altos, fornidos y bien dotados, solo vestían jeans, botas, sombreros y todo el torso estaba al desnudo... pero qué músculos, ella lo sabía, sabía que su Albert tenía igual o mejor cuerpo que estos dos "intentos" de vaqueros, lo había visto sin camisa muchas veces… Intentó enlazarla una vez y falló… intentó hacerlo otra vez y falló! Prontamente Candice le quitó la soga ahogada en risas, no sabían acaso quien era Candice White? Eliza debió suponerlo siquiera, por algo la llamaba "la dama de establo" sin perder tiempo y pese al evidente estado en que se encontraba ya pasadas las nueve de la noche cosa que ella ignoraba lanzó la soga y amago al primer vaquero, acto seguido amago al segundo; alegremente pedía que trajeran más… Eliza se enojó al principio pero si querían más vaqueros ella traería más! Abrió la puerta dejaría pasar solo a bellos y elegantes prospectos, justo ahí los divisó recostados a los cristales y acto seguido invitó a Dom y a Tomas a pasar… este le hizo señas a Dom y ambos hombres se involucraban en la fiesta muy felices sin saber a ciencia cierta que harían en ella…

\- George, ése era Tomás Bird?

-Eso parece William, echaré un vistazo a ese salón… así como se asomó así mismo salió despavorido, no podía dar crédito a lo que veía,

-Qué pasa George?

\- William, te tengo dos noticias: una buena y una mala, cuál quieres primero?

-George!

-William entró al salón sin mediar palabras, efectivamente su "adorada" enlazaba a su socio Tomas Bird y a otros caballeros ya los tenía en el suelo, ellos felices en cuatro patas ; las chicas corriendo por todo el salón como vaqueras, ellos relinchando como caballos y tirando patadas, con una soga amenazaba a otro más? , estaba acaso ebria y descalza? Ese vestido por Dios… que cuerpazo de infarto! Fuese como fuese se veía sencillamente hermosa, natural y feliz… prontamente pensamientos lujuriosos cruzaron por su mente, imaginó una luna de miel en ese mismo hotel y con una… no con dos sogas, sombrero vaqueros y licor, sí… mucho licor…. Dios santo que estaba pensando… primero respiró porque al fin la había encontrado, luego canalizó todo en una inmensa furia, no podía creer que Candice y Anie estaban ebrias y no solo ellas todas las chicas ahí presentes… Eliza estaba en peor condiciones, evidentemente el alcohol no estaba hecho para mujeres… Esta fiesta estaba fuera de control y qué rayos hacia su "posible" socio ahí dentro? Le debían muchas explicaciones… solo atinó a decir un nombre: Candice White Andrew! Y con ello, todo entro en eclipse total, parecía que el mundo dejaba de girar… la música, las risas, todo quedo como puesta fotográfica en pausa…

 **BUENO, ESA ERA LA SORPRESA DE ELIZA "VAQUEROS"… SABIA DE ANTEMANO COMO REACCIONARÍA CANDY? Y AHORA? LE DAMOS TOMATASOS A WILLIAM? QUE SE UNA A LA FIESTA? O LE PEDIMOS QUE SE ROBE A LA PROMETIDA?**

 **HMMM PROMETÍ QUE SERÍA PARA ALEGRARLES LAS TARDES… ES UNA HISTORIA CORTA!**


	4. Chapter 4

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA

PARTE IV. Te encontré

\- Candice abrió los ojos como platos no sin antes estallar en risas y suspiros… mi príncipe …oh no no, mi verdadero vaquero..

-que haces amor? Puedes explicarme?

-Albert que debo explicar? Ven bésame, muuuuaccckkk… déjame abrazarte mi cowboy

-Candice has bebido un poquito mas de la cuenta… que has hecho, teníamos una cita lo recuerdas?

-Bueno, aquí me tienes… ahora quien quieres ser? El Bueno, El malo o EL Feo? ….mientras lo miraba expectante

\- Las chicas no paraban algunas de reír, el semblante de él era casi impasible, Albert lo siento, yo… no sé, Eliza me trajo aquí y no podía irme… sencillamente no pude -Más atrás Anie ahogaba una risita traviesa sin quitarle la mirada a su amado Archie y su desaliñado atuendo…

-George, Archie, Lucio! -Señor?

\- lleven a Eliza y Annie a sus casas y las que puedan, al resto que las recojan sus choferes… me quedaré con Candice hasta que se estabilice.

-Tío, no creo que sea prudente; mi tía las retará por llegar en semejantes condiciones…además que tiene de malo divertirse un poco?

-Archie, es que acaso estas pensando unirte a semejante espectáculo ?

-y porqué no tío? Eres un aguafiestas…solo míralas… están contentas con estos bueno con estos pequeños ponys? anda demostremos que ejemplares somos… Unos verdaderos pura sangre, si eso quieren no?

-Bueno Anie y Eliza no están en mejores condiciones… - Tienes razón, estos chicos son unos ponys, divirtamos a las chicas, pero solo un ratito Archie, -George quien es esta señora?

-ah William es la gerente del Hotel, la señora Margareth Stevens , precisamente venia a verificar que nada estuviese fuera de control pero ya comprende la temática de la fiesta…cierto señora Stevens?

-Es cierto de hecho, hace rato no veía un evento tan alegre señor Andrew… - En realidad la gerente pensaba en terminar dicha fiesta, pero al saber que se trataba de los Andrew definitivamente no interrumpiría nada, seguro seria bien recompensada por su discreción…

-Señora Steves ( susurraba Albert a su oído)…. cerciórese de reservarme una suite, la mejor! Además que no meroden reporteros por aquí , si mi chica quiere fiesta, una buena fiesta tendrá! Se dirigió hacia su socio, y tú Tomás! Que rayos haces en esta fiesta?

-jajjaja William ni yo mismo sé, esta bella pelirroja me invitó a participar, es un evento único!

\- ándate cortito, no te propases con mi sobrina…

-jajajjaja Mi querido socio, es que acaso todas las hermosas damas de Chicago son tu familia? No te molestes, en verdad no sé, Yo….yo vi un par de ángeles en el pasillo y solo las seguí una señorita me invitó a entrar y aquí me ves… ha sido tan divertido... que bien enlaza tu novia? Esposa? Me dijo que era tu esposa en proceso; Fue por ella que saliste de la junta? Dios Santo William, yo no esperaría un mes para casarme!

-Tomas… La mirada de William era más que una advertencia, no aceptaría que le faltaran el respeto en su cara ni mucho menos teniendo a su futura esposa en brazos…

-Tranquilo amigo, en realidad me gusta la pelirroja, es realmente tu sobrina?

\- William sentenciaba con su mirada a Eliza, ella había sido la responsable de todo… cuando escucho a Tomas decir lo de "esposa en proceso" volteó su rostro hacia su adorada quien lo miraba furiosa y expectante a ver que haría? Seria capaz de pararle su fiesta?

\- Albert regresó junto a su adorada y con una seductora mirada y coqueta sonrisa le preguntó…que esperas amor? No me vas a enlazar a mi también? - Ella le sonrío colgándose rápidamente de su cuello… claro que sí, YIHAHHHHHH

-la música comenzó a sonar otra vez, era música del lejano oeste, la algarabía superaba la asistencia, la fiesta estaba en su mejor momento… Candy no tuvo mayor problema en enlazar a George y su adorado vaquero… aunque realmente este lo hizo sin correr siquiera, -George invitó a la gerente a participar del evento, pues ya se había dado cuenta que esta no le quitaba la mirada de encima, había perdido su saco y los botones de su camisa en un pequeño incidente hacia tan solo unos minutos y para ser honestos, esta mujer tenia mejores pechos que la golosa del Bar Las Reinas -Archie estaba mas que sonriente, quería que prontamente Anie lo montara aunque las chicas quisieron arrebatárselo, ella se apresuro a montarlo sin siquiera haber sido enlazado, menos dejarse , sinceramente era una lastima que su tío se casara primero, porque de ser por él, esa misma noche pediría en matrimonio a su adorada Anie,

\- Pronto todos los caballeros hacían de caballos, relinchando con damas en sus lomos, las que no lograron espécimen simplemente subían a las mesas gritando y animando la fiesta, se trataba de una carrera, darían dos vueltas al perímetro y debían cruzar una meta… Anie sobre Archie, Candy sobre Albert, Eliza sobre Tomas, Emma sobre Dom, y el mismísimo George hacia de caballito a la Gerente? Oh cielos…! los primeros vaqueros también participaban de semejante locura… quien ganara debía besar a la prometida en no menos de un minuto de tiempo y la dama ganaría un ramo de flores… la carrera pronto comenzó, Candy montaba su ejemplar ( aunque era consciente que no debió participar, pues ella era la homenajeada, jamás permitiría al igual que Anie que otra domara su potro) por otro lado Albert ( pensaba en sentir esa zona intima de Candy en su espalda… era como encenderlo por dentro.. no, ella no montaría ningún pony más que solo a él a su pura sangre porque así se sentía esa noche… no sabía que pasaría en esa suite, solo era consciente que a casa no debían llegar en esas fachas, lo que ocurriese o no en esas cuatro paredes, quedaría entre ellos, solo para ellos…)

Tomás aunque no le era indiferente Eliza quería fastidiar a William, así que se le cruzó en el camino, le importaba un pepino quien ganará pero el gozaría viendo como otro besara a su adorada… Eliza y Candy espolean sin misericordia sus caballos, ambos tenían buena melena donde sujetarse, cuando William avanzó más que Tomas, Eliza intentó derribar a Candy ( no perdería la posibilidad de ser besada aunque fuese una vez por su tío William ) … Candy no se dejó y al final la tiró al suelo de un solo empujón; para Tomás era impresionante la fuerza de esta rubia… su tamaño y peso impulsaron a William a cruzar sin problemas la meta, seguido de George y mas atrás uno de los vaqueros… pero Archie? Dónde rayos estaban Archie y Anie? Si venían detrás de ellos …

-cansados y exhaustos , William cobró su premio, besando a su prometida hasta dejarla sin aliento y de ñapa despertando frenéticos deseos en ambos rubios, la fiesta finalmente hubo terminado… las copas volvieron aparecer, el brindis fue efusivo, William dio órdenes de llevar los presentes al auto, a Lucio a llevar a las chicas a sus casas, aún no sabia donde estaba Archie, por lo pronto asumió que la había llevado a su casa, George había desaparecido con la Gerente, imaginó que pagaba la cuenta del hotel, cuando volvió su vista hacia su adorada, ya no era el pequeño demonio que vio cuando entró… ahora estaba cómodamente dormida … la recostó en una silla y llamó a un personal del hotel, daba gracias a Dios que no habían reporteros en ese lugar… la tía parecía haber atado cabos finalmente!

\- Tomas te pido que te vayas, la fiesta terminó, son chicas inexpertas, las hemos buscado hace rato, no sabíamos donde estaban, te agradeceré que seas prudente!

-y tú prima? En serio la quiero conocer, pero esta bien, por lo pronto me retiro, mañana nos vemos? No dijiste nada al salir de la junta

-de eso hablamos después, mañana tal vez…

-Mientras esperaba confirmación del hotel por su habitación, miraba detalladamente a la pequeña traviesa que tenía en sus brazos; ahora toda una mujer, una mujer muy hermosa, realmente hermosa…. mi esposa, eso era ella, faltaba tan poco para aquello pero él se sentía ahora un canalla por haber intentado aguarle su fiesta, él pensaba rápidamente en darle una fiesta, sí una fiesta mutua y muy pero muy privada…

FINALMENTE DECIDÍ UNIRLO A LA FIESTA! …. HMMM QUE TIENE ESTE PERVERSO EN MENTE? DONDE RAYOS ESTA ARCHIE? ELIZA LLEGARÁ REALMENTE A SU CASA? JAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAA CREO QUE MAS DE UNA SE DESPEDIRA DE SU SOLTERIA ESTA NOCHE…!

GRACIAS POR SU APOYO…

LES SUGIERO EL ONE SHOT "RECUERDOS MEMORABLES"… SALUDOS,


	5. Chapter 5

DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERAS

PARTE V. FIESTA ENTRE DOS

-Buenos días Elroy, es extraño verla por estos rumbos,

-por qué? Acaso no puedo visitarlos?

-Claro que sí, de hecho estaba por llamar a la casa Andrew, pero imagino que Eliza vino con usted verdad?

-Eehhh, Eliza o sí claro, bueno , ella no….

-Tía Elroy le ocurre algo?

-No… estoy bien, lo que pasa es que Eliza se quedó a dormir en casa, llegaron entrada la noche ya sabes, la celebración fue organizada por ella y debió estar muy cansada… " maldita Eliza, dónde demonios te metiste… no sé nada de Eliza, ni William, ni Candice y pensándolo bien, tampoco de Archie…" pensaba Elroy para sus adentros!

-Oh mi pequeño ángel, seguro duerme aún…

-Sarah tengo que irme, solo pasaba a decirte eso, en cuanto despierte la envío, salúdame a tu esposo.

-Elroy Andrew salió raudamente de la Casa Legan, debía pensar y debía hacerlo rápido! No, no, no, estaba decidida … colgaría los guantes con William, con Eliza con todos! La estaban matando de los nervios, cómo era posible que ninguno se presentara a la casa a dormir? Cuando creía que Eliza estaría en su casa, resulta que no sabía dónde andaba; pero claro, si el cabeza de la familia estaba así, el resto andaría peor… que carajos había pasado en esa fiesta? Anie Britter, sí ella tendría noticias de todos.. y si no? Si Anie también estaba desaparecida seguramente la metería también en problemas a ella y a Archie! - lo mejor y más sabio era regresar a la mansión, allí seguramente tendría noticias de todos…

-Eran las once de la mañana, el sonido de unas entrañas revelaban que era hora de levantarse, asearse y bajar por un buen desayuno! Abrió sus ojos lentamente, la habitación estaba oscura, podría jurar que era tarde por el hambre que tenía, pero algo más importante llamó su atención, esa no era su habitación, tampoco su cama, rayos donde estaba? Sentía que se le había borrado todo el cassette…. De pronto un nombre vino a su mente: Albert! Sí él debió solicitar esa habitación para ella descansar… - se levantó abruptamente de la cama, corrió abrir las cortinas efectivamente era de día, la paz en la habitación era bienvenida, pero su intenso dolor de cabeza y cuerpo, adicional al constante mareo la hacían rápidamente agarrarse de algo o caería, mirando todo su cuerpo desnudo de pronto vio como de las sábanas emergía un cuerpo, trató de cubrirse pero era demasiado tarde… había un hombre en su cama igual de desnudo, sentía que no salían vocales ni consonantes de su boca, la mente estaba en blanco cual tabla rasa, no había salido de su turbación cuando pudo identificar el monumento de hombre que se levantaba de su cama… era … era Albert? su trasero era una invitación a tantear con la calidez de sus manos, sus nalgas estaban tan firmes y duras… sí comenzaba a recordar poco a poco… por un momento se sintió terrible pero después de todo agradecía a Dios que fuese él y no otra persona; Albert se levantó de la cama sin vergüenza alguna… desnudo camino hacia el baño, tomó dos batas luego se dirigió a ella tomándola de la mano le dijo: Mi adorada… cómo te sientes? Beso con delicadeza su frente, lo último que ella recordaba era la fiesta donde enlazaba a…? cómo se llamaba? Bueno, ése! Luego recordó ver a Albert, algo contrariado… y después se sumó a la fiesta, él la llevo a una habitación y sí jugaron, ellos jugaron un buen rato…

\- Pediré desayuno para los dos… simularemos que es una luna de miel adelantada… decía él mientras la tomaba por detrás besando su cuello y sus orejas y apretándola contra su cuerpo… con delicadeza le decía …anoche eras mi luna, hoy eres mi sol y ambas me saben a miel… te comería a besos todo el día si solo me pidieses que no regresemos!

-luna de miel? Albert acaso tú y yo?

\- Sí?

-ya sabes, lo hicimos?

-hmmmm que clase de pregunta es ésa amor …. Anda ve a bañarte, tenemos que irnos a la mansión,

-Mansión? Albert la tía Elroy nos matará!

-shhhh no matará a nadie, no tiene derecho a hacerlo, además tú y yo solo nos adelantamos al bodorrio, hago constar que yo solo cumplí tus órdenes!

\- mis órdenes? los recuerdos inundaron su mente, Albert cargándola, abriendo una puerta, una botella de champagne, dos copas, No! eran dos botellas y una copa, bailaron? Una soga, si, ella montó a Albert como si fuera su caballo , jajajaja a una risa traviesa salía de sus labios… el desayuno llegó, Albert trataba que ella comiera algo, mientras disfrutaba verla ensimismada en sus pensamientos o recuerdos? evidentemente pronto recordaría todo; pero él disfrutaría el momento, sí eso haría… merecía una buena lección y que lección, no le diría nada! La miraba divertido, ella apenas gesticulaba palabra, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mudez en lugar de torturarlo le daban una apariencia muy pero muy sensual… le dedicaba miradas cortas, evasivas, suspiraba, sí ese era el efecto Albert en aquella dichada mujer!

\- terminaron de desayunar, ella no se atrevía a preguntar y él a decir nada en relación a la noche… fabulosa noche…

\- la ayudó a entrar a la bañera mientras pedía unos remedios para el dolor de cabeza… o mejor dicho resaca

\- Candy trataba a toda costa de recordar que más había sucedido la noche anterior, bajo la regadera, recordaba cuando ella caía desde su espalda en la alfombra y reía hasta mas no poder luego fue al baño y se quitó todo el vestido, sí había vomitado su hermoso vestido blanco….- la mañana transcurría, Albert la sacó de sus cavilaciones, tocó suavemente la puerta, dejó ropa limpia que había ordenado de la mejor boutique del hotel, sandalias cómodas y un par de lentes de sol, ambos se vistieron, el dialogo era superficial, limitado a situaciones del momento, bajaron con calma mientras ella seguía sostenida a su brazo, aun se sentía mareada, pero definitivamente tenia mejor semblante que al despertar… se dirigieron al sótano, el auto de los Andrew estaba allí, el chofer apareció después entregándole a William algunos documentos, seguramente había enviado a Lucio a pagar la habitación… él no estaba dispuesto hablar, quizás para no indisponerla, ella no quería preguntar…-un cómodo silencio se hizo en el auto, hasta que él le dijo que al llegar subiera a su habitación y descansara, él tenía que salir, si la tía pedía verla a su regreso se negara hasta hablar con él.

\- su regreso? A donde había ido la tía abuela?

\- ella fue a casa de los Leagan, creo que retará a Eliza, no sé cuáles fueron los acuerdos de esa "celebración" pero me gustará que ponga a Eliza en su lugar, tú no te preocupes… Lucio no dirá nada, Tú y yo hablaremos a mi regreso, necesito terminar un trato importante pero regresaré para la cena… reponte, me debes una cena, la beso ardientemente, incitándola a corresponderle… mirándola directamente a los ojos, definitivamente era un beso o caricia muy atrevida, algo había pasado entre ellos, ella necesitaba recordarlo todo o moriría de vergüenza eterna…

-Al llegar a la mansión Andrew, Candy hizo lo que Albert le indicó…subió a su habitación y se metió en su cama preguntándose qué pasó anoche?

-Le ofrecieron el almuerzo, pero ella negó aduciendo que estaría ocupada y ya había almorzado, si alguien preguntaba por ella, dijeran que estaba indispuesta… que al llegar el señor Andrew, le avisaran de inmediato!

-En su habitación, ella recordaba… el vestido ya no servía, Albert entró al baño, le ayudó a asearse un poco, " **tomé** la iniciativa y lo besé!... " -él se separó de ella aduciendo que no quería aprovecharse del momento… que mejor era descansar… " lo volví a besar, sentándome bajo su regazo, el metió sus grandes manos bajo mi toalla sintiendo mi piel desnuda, me besaba de una manera muy sensual y tierna a la vez… me levantó con las piernas entrelazadas a su alrededor, llevándome hasta la cama una vez allí, besó mi cuello, deslizó la toalla dejándome desnuda ante él, la sesión de besos sirvió para quitarle su camisa, aflojar sus pantalones y algo más… quedando igual que yo al desnudo, me atreví entonces a tocarlo, no había ni tiempo ni espacio para preguntas ni ruegos ni peticiones… solo eran miradas, solo eran caricias, solo eran besos ardientes cortos y largos, de esos incluso que te dejan sin respiración por buenos momentos… solo era el lenguaje del amor… él se tumbó en la cama a mi lado, besándome llevó mi mano a su miembro diciéndome: "tócame, quiero que disfrutes al igual que yo **pretendo** hacerlo, quiero **hacerte** mía **esta y todas** las noches de mi vida..."

Esas palabras me hicieron perder el poco miedo que tenía, besé su musculado torso mientras tocaba mis pechos, sentí sus manos deslizarse a mi intimidad, después de un buen rato se giró dejándome debajo, besaba mi abdomen mientras acariciaba la cara interna de mis muslos, separó mis piernas …lo que hacía no me daba nervios, al contrario… nunca me había sentido así … subía capturando mis labios, besaba igual mis ojos, mi frente, hundía su rostro en mi cuello, su respiración su olor, su aroma, su humor, todo me embriagaba…. Yo solo recuerdo haberle **pedido más** de lo que fuese tuviese que pasar… Lentamente me penetraba, no sentía dolor, movía mis caderas a su ritmo, sentía que él se movía lento y seguro entre mis piernas, sentía mis flujos vaginales, por momentos sentía pequeños pinchazos pero nada como para parar aquello…. tal vez el licor por momentos me aliviaba no lo sé, solo sé que lo que ocurrió esa noche, lo que siguió… **lo que seguiría de seguro** esta y todas las noches…valdrían una y mil **despedidas de solteras** …!

-Albert preguntó por Archie; sorpresa se llevó cuando Lucio le indicó que el joven, no había regresado aún...

-Qué dices Lucio? Pero si él quedó en llevar a Anie a su casa! …acaso ellos también ¿…? Pensaba para sí mismo… debía averiguar dónde estaba Archie, Eliza, George … y de paso saber dónde estaba Tomas Bird…

HOLA BELLEZAS! EN REALIDAD TUVE QUE MODIFICAR LA ZONA "LEMON" PORQUE ESTABA SUPER SUBIDO DE TONO… PARA ESTE FIC DEFINITIVAMENTE NOP! AUNQUE TUVIMOS A UNA RUBIA CON INICIATIVA... PERO AGREGÁNDOLE MAS ROSAS, CREO YO QUEDO BASTANTE MODERADO. BIEN , YA SABEMOS LO QUE PASÓ EN LA SUITE DEL HOTEL ENTRE LOS RUBIOS… AHORA SOLO FALTA SABER QUE PASÓ CON EL RESTO DE DESAPARECIDOS… CASI CASI TERMINAMOS… SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTE MI PRIMER FIC… BESOS


	6. Chapter 6

PARTE VI Qué pasó ayer?

Albert llegó al despacho.., a pesar de sus marcadas ojeras al mismo tiempo esbozaba una hermosa y radiante sonrisa a quien cruzara su andar, con paso firme se dirigió a su despacho… Lo primero que hizo fue dar algunas instrucciones y preguntar por Archie, no hubo quien diera detalle de su paradero… le pidió a su secretaria comunicarse a la Mansión Britter y tampoco dieron detalle, solo aseguraron que estaba en casa de los Andrew… que eso había dicho la Señora Andrew a la señora Britter.

-George llegó fresco y sonriente a la sala de juntas, se alegró que la noche hubiera terminado y él , estaba muy sonriente en demasía para Albert… algo no andaba bien… 45 minutos después los socios fueron entrando, la primera orden que recibió su secretaria fue llamarlos y llegar prontamente ya que el tenía que salir de viaje y quería finiquitar el contrato. Cuando la junta apenas comenzaba, Archivald Cornwell entraba al salón, luciendo una sonrisa radiante… la secretaria no perdía detalle, que había pasado la noche anterior que todos los hombres o la mayoría entraban radiantes al corporativo…y como un enigma, llegaba también Tomás Bird luciendo nada más y nada menos que la misma ropa del día anterior y que más? … Oh si, una sonrisa radiante! Definitivamente esto pintaba bueno! Albert ya no se sentía exclusivo, acaso todos habían vivido una experiencia similar a la suya? No, no podía ser, él creería firmemente que Archie no se hubiese propasado con Annie, George…bueno en realidad es dueño de su vida y Tomás… era mejor no profundizar en ello hasta terminar a lo que habían ido.

Una hora treinta minutos después, el trato se cerraba…Wayne Works sugirió la introducción de las ventanilla de vidrio en lugar de lonas, esto revolucionaba la industria de los autobuses, siguiendo estándares de los construidos en Inglaterra; Albert Luce y Tomas Bird no podía ocultar su entusiasmo, finalmente habían conseguido quien financiara el proyecto, la importante firma de los Andrew y su banca central lo respaldarían, el gobierno, colegios y empresas de todo el país tendrían un moderno y eficaz medio de transporte masivo, cómodo y seguro… que gran paso daría la industria automotriz. El modelo Blue Bird se convertiría en un hito en la historia de los autobuses. Ahora la preocupación de Tomas era no haber echado a perder todo por sus amoríos y aventuras con una hermosa pelirroja, como pasar gacho bajo la mirilla de William Andrew, definitivamente algo sospechaba… saldría de ahí más pronto que ligero o tomaría el toro por los cuernos de una buena vez, la oportunidad de acrecentar su fortuna casándose con una miembro del clan Andrew aunque fuese alocada y extremadamente apasionada… no le importaría pasar por alto el detalle del virgo roto… no estaba seguro si fue uno o dos o tres quienes pasaron por ahí primero, le importaba más unirse al Clan Andrew no solo como socio sino como familia. Cómo olvidar lo que pasó ayer?

-Señorita Leagan! Interrumpía Tomás quien alcanzaba a Elisa y sus amigas antes de entrar a su auto -Señor Tomás, gracias por acompañarnos esta noche, realmente ha sido maravillosa -Sería más que encantadora si te quedarás un rato más conmigo, sabes soy huésped de este hotel… que tal si nos tomamos otros tragos, mientras tu chofer lleva tus amigas, es evidente que no caben todas juntas en el mismo coche. -Eliza contemplaba al hombre frente a ella, era alto, blanco, de cabello oscuro y lacio, sus facciones eran bellas, tendría al menos unos 35 años, era un hombre no un chiquillo… una alarma se encendió dentro de ella, si su tío viviría esa noche una noche loca, por qué ella no? Era el momento oportuno para que no le tirara en cara su escapada… esta bien contestó! Pero solo hasta que regrese mi chofer, -pues no se diga más, vámos! Ella pensaba que irían a un bar del hotel, pero Tomás la condujo hasta el ascensor, la miraba de arriba abajo, era sin lugar a dudas una invitación implícita, él se estaba arriesgando a que Eliza tirara por tierra todas sus ambiciones con tan solo trinar sus dedos y hacer que su tío Will se enterara de esto, pero tenía que arriesgarse, era ahora o nunca! - La puerta del ascensor abrió, fue ella quien dio el primer paso adentro, seguido de él, tras las puertas cerrarse, la distancia se acortó, metió sus manos en esa abundante y lacia cabellera roja, la beso sí, con pasión con ardor con ansias, ella respondió de inmediato al contacto, Tomás la estrujaba contra los cristales y ella, oh Dios ella se puso de puntillas, sintió su vértice acomodarse entre los genitales de él, se detuvo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, esto prometía, ella no era ninguna chiquilla, ella sabía bien lo que hacía, cuando ella meditó la magnitud de su fogoso movimiento, rápidamente se separó de él, pero este reaccionó, la puerta del ascensor abrió y la haló con fuerza volvió a besarla en el pasillo, sujetó fuertemente su trasero con sus dos manos, ella, ella apenas respiraba… lo deseaba tanto como él, la condujo a su habitación, no faltó decir más! Ella lo empujó cayendo de espalda en la cama, subió sobre él quitándose la ropa, una oleada de sexo, placer y desenfreno fue lo que siguió …. Lo próximo que escuchó, fue el sonido de la regadera y el timbre del teléfono anunciando que ya eran pasada las 10:00 a.m

-Tomás! Puedo entrar? -claro querida, ven báñate conmigo… -anoche estuviste fabuloso, claro para ser mi primera vez… -Tomás sonrió, pero no dijo nada en relación a ese tema; Eliza querida, tengo que ir al banco Andrew o tu tío me dejará por fuera del pastel! -pues te veo mal, mi tío debe estar desde las 8:00 sentado en su escritorio, es un aburrido sabes? - por qué? Es un hombre joven, -Lo es, pero digamos que ha sido educado demasiado formal, creo que Candice será un escape a su libertad, los dos son tal para cual, sus hijos se llamarán Luna, Sol y Estrella, - jajajja que dices? - Es que aman la naturaleza, los asquerosos animales, ella tiene un mapache de mascota y él un zorrillo, es una asquerosidad, son unos excéntricos! - bueno, yo no soy amante de los animales, pero sí de las mujeres bellas y en especial si son pelirrojas y ardientes como tú, me has regalado una noche de reyes, cásate conmigo! -Qué? No sé siquiera quién eres en realidad, yo, no… eso lo decidirán mis padres, ahora me voy! -Eliza es en serio, cásate conmigo, hoy mismo si quieres, estoy fascinado contigo, nunca había estado con una mujer como tú, eres joven bella sensual, viviríamos eternamente una luna de miel, -mejor veté, se te hace tarde si quieres conquistar a William Albert Andrew…

-Cuando Eliza salió del Hotel, un auto con la insignia de los Andrew aguardaba por ella, al subir al auto, palideció de inmediato: así que tuviste una buena noche querida Eliza?

\- todos estamos algo exhaustos, es un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes…

\- señor Andrew, que tenga buenas tardes,

\- no tan rápido Tomas! Lo detuvo Albert en su andar… veo que luce usted sus mismos atuendos que la noche anterior…acaso tuvo una mala noche?

-oh no, para nada, de hecho ha sido la mejor en muchas… En realidad señor Andrew, me he enamorado de su sobrina, yo pues debo ser honesto con usted, de lo contrario siento que traicionaría su confianza,

\- bueno, no creo que una noche sirviera para enamorarte así de una mujer que apenas conoces, es más, nosotros nunca acabamos de entenderla, solo la sobrellevamos, tiene un carácter un tanto complicado!

-Es amor… es falta de amor, yo tengo un mundo que ofrecerle,

-Estás loco? Solo lo dices para unirte a la familia, si es así, mi respuesta desde ya es un NO rotundo! Si realmente la quieres, gánatela!

-Señor Andrew, delo usted por hecho, ahora me despido, tengo que hacer otras diligencias, buenas tardes… Tomas salió del corporativo pensando que no había escapatoria, asumiría cualquier consecuencia de sus actos, solo esperaba que la bella y despiadada pelirroja aceptara casarse con él.

-Archie, a donde fuiste anoche? No llegaste a la mansión y Annie tampoco estaba en casa!

-Tío que dices? Si llegue a la mansión y de hecho Anie está en nuestra casa… no tuve el valor de llevarla en esas condiciones a su casa…

-Nadie te vio, mi tía incluso ha ido esta mañana a casa de los Britter a dar la cara por ella…

-Qué? Si es verdad no nos vieron, era muy tarde..

-Archie!

-Oh tío por todos los santos, tú te quedaste con Candice haciendo quien sabe qué cosa! Yo solo velé el sueño de Anie, ella estaba también algo …indispuesta!

-Ya hablaremos en la casa tú y yo! Si acaso le tocaste un pelo, tendremos boda doble… me has escuchado?

-Es en serio? -William lo sentenció con esa mirada de tempano …

-sí claro tío, nos vemos en casa…

-George?

-Bueno William, verás, yo …yo…

-Tú …qué?

-Yo regresé al bar las reinas, y bueno… es que no podía sacarme de la cabeza ese par de enormes senos… al Bar las reinas o te quedaste con la señora Stevens?… lo siento George, eres hombre al fin y al cabo….. Es tu vida privada, solo hazme un favor, no te metas en problemas! Ahora me voy, mi esposa me espera!

-Esposa? Gritaron Archie y George al mismo tiempo!

-Sí, mi esposa, no esperare a que un bendito papel lo diga…

-Tía Elroy buenas tardes, entraba Archie Sonriente… Archibald Cornwell Andrew! Espérame en el despacho…

-Señora Elroy buenas tardes, George Johnson, espérame en el despacho…

-Oh mi buena Tía Elroy, William Albert Andrew, espérame en el despacho…

-Esther, ve y busca primero a la señorita Anie, luego que baje la señorita Eliza y por último; por último la señorita Candice!

OH OH, CREO QUE ESTA VEZ LA VIEJA ELROY SE HA OFUSCADO DEMASIADO… PARECE QUE NO CABE UN ALFILER MÁS EN EL DESPACHO…! VIENE LA SENTENCIA FINAL…

SALUDOS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO Y ÚLTIMO CAPITULO… BESOS A TODAS, NO LAS MENCIONO POR RESPETO A LAS QUE LEEN EN SILENCIO Y NO COMENTAN… PERO A TODAS LES AGRADEZCO Y ESPERO LA HISTORIA LES HAYA GUSTADO!


	7. Chapter 7

PARTE VII

UNA VEZ EN EL DESPACHO…

Una vez dentro del despacho, Albert, Archie, George y la tía Elroy; esta última inicio la reunión con señalamientos hacia George -Querido George… eres parte importante en la vida de los Andrews, los padres de William confiaban ciega y oportunamente en ti, nunca nos has fallado como espero en los años venideros no lo hagas jamás, fuiste guía y tutor de William hijo, has caminado con él desde pequeño vigilando sigilosamente sus pasos… es mi deber informarte que tu compromiso con esta familia terminara el día que usted así lo decida,

-Señora Elroy, me complacen sus palabras realmente me siento elogi…

-George, no he terminado!

-Eh sí, lo siento madame…

-Debo añadir a lo que llamas elogios, que lo que ha ocurrido anoche sin duda pone en riesgo el honor y prestigio de los Andrew, gracias a mi cautela y buen juicio pude atar cabos rápidamente, tu comportamiento con la Señora Stevens deja mucho que desear, eres un adulto, nadie puede meterse en tu vida privada, pero está ligada a la nuestra por esto debe ser lo más pulcra posible y eso lo sabes de sobremanera! Perdiste de vista al patriarca, a mis sobrinos, cada quien tomo su camino y anoche cada uno de ellos marcó para siempre su destino, destino que hoy en este momento decidiremos… Te pido por favor que cuides tus pasos, la señora Stevenes está casada con dos hijos, esa relación debe romperla de inmediato!

-Eh si madame Elroy lo siento, realmente me vi vislumbrado por… bueno, no explicare nada, no volverá a repetirse.

-Eso espero George, eso espero, en el banco u otras de nuestras empresas hay buenos prospectos, tal vez te puedas decidir por alguna de estas damas decentes y "solteras"… es tu decisión…

-Archivald Cornwell…

-Tía, dejáme explicarte lo que ocurrió en mi caso…

-No hace falta jovencito! Anoche entraste a la casa Andrew pasada las dos de la madrugada en compañía de tu "amigo", burlaste la seguridad de entrada, el cambio de turno fue pasada las 4:00 a.m. me enteré de lo ocurrido prácticamente al medio día… fuiste astuto al disfrazar de hombre a Annie,

-Archie sonrío para sus adentros por su osadía…

-pero la gracia se te borrará del rostro rápidamente!

-eh? Qué quieres decir tía?

-Anie Britter durmió en tu alcoba!

-Pero yo no la toque, bueno, solo… la besé, nos dimos caricias, es todo! No es lo que parece…

-Para ti no es lo que parece, pero para el resto lo es…

-Tía Elroy -creo que esa decisión debe ser meditada un poco… -intervenía William…

-Señor patriarca… Usted fue el más osado! Contigo concluyo… así que por ahora, guarda silencio! Ya hablé con el juez Becker!

-El Juez? Gritaron todos menos William…

-Buenas tardes, intervino Anie Britter…

-Señorita Britter, en vista de su comportamiento indecoroso la pasada noche, en este momento discutimos acerca de su enlace matrimonial,

-pero señora Elroy, nosotros no hicimos nada!

-No me importa, estas en boca de la servidumbre y si no te callas estarás en la mía propia…

-Archie tomaba de la mano a Anie, sonriéndole le susurró al oído… -esto se pone bueno, mi tía fijara nuestro enlace matrimonial, no te gusta la idea?

-Oh Archie, pero no bajo estas circunstancias, cuando se pone en duda mi honor…

-Qué importa? Nos casaremos pronto, eso querías no?

-Pues sí, eso supongo…

-Eliza Leagan salía de su habitación, cruzándose en el pasillo con una dama muy pero muy elegante… acaso era la misma ….. ? trató de ocultar su asombro, intentando incomodar el momento haciendo preguntas vanas… pero por Dios, la huerfanita se fugó con su vaquero… acaso lograste domarlo? Debe ser un semental en estado puro…

\- Eliza en realidad, si tanto te interesa: Sí, lo es… Y será mi semental anoche, esta y todas las noches de mi vida!

-Eliza abrió los ojos al doble; acaso bromeas? anoche lograron escaparse pero estoy segura que tía Elroy no te permitirá dormir en su alcoba…

-Apuestas? - Sandy, llamaba Candice a la ama de llaves…

-Dígame señora

-Llama a Arthur, quiero que lleven lo que acabo de empacar a la habitación del Señor William, para mañana quiero que venga el decorador, necesito cambiar algunas cosas en la habitación

-y su cuarto señorita?

-Mi cuarto se cierra permanentemente… Hasta que yo así lo decida…

-Sandy sonrió de oreja a oreja… no sabía que había pasado la noche anterior, pero definitivamente, esta Candice parecía renacer, olía a nueva señora Andrew…

-jajajjajjaa vaya, la huérfana enloqueció! No te has casado aún querida…no te tomes atribu….

-Eliza Eliza, de hoy en adelante para ti, no seré la "huérfana", para ti seré a partir de este momento: la nueva Señora Andrew!

-señorita Eliza, la solicitan en el despacho…intervino una mucama

-Corre, correeeeee Eliza, haber como tapas tu falta al decoro… Candy le susurraba al oído: dormiste con un hombre a cual apenas conocías! Dime, le pareciste una virgen o una meretriz?

-cómo te atreves huérfana!

-prepara tu ajuar de novia Eliza, y por cierto si te casas de blanco, habrá que mancharlo un poquito…no crees? jejejejje

-lo dices por ti? - yo no me casaré con él ni con nadie… amo mi libertad! Jamás tendré un marido impropio y pobre… eso nunca!

-Apuestas?

-Eliza le dio la espalda a Candy, no sabía porque pero tenía la sensación que su tía habría de sentenciarla… se sentía como cordero directo a ser degollado… era la hora de asumir consecuencias… por otro lado estaba contrariada con Candy, que rayos había pasado con esta mujercita, de dónde había sacado tanta espuela?

\- Querida Eliza, este medio día pude rescatarte en el hotel Hilton… dormiste en la habitación 706 registrada a nombre de Tomás Bird… socio actual del corporativo y la banca Andrew .

-Tía Elroy, Tío William …yo en realidad me sentía muy mal, el me ofreció refugio hasta que se me pasara el malestar…

-basta Eliza! No sigas mintiendo… el Señor Bird se encuentra en estos momentos solicitando tu mano en casa de tus padres..

-Qué? Eso no puede ser…yo no quiero casarme aún!

-Por qué? Acaso no estas enamorada de mi socio? Preguntaba William..

-Es que yo, yo no he tenido una despedida de soltera! No sé dónde viviremos? Cuánto dinero tiene? Donde viajaremos? Cuanto será mi mesada?

-Eliza por favor! En este momento debe importarte más… qué comerán? Cuando tendrán hijos y demás… tu vida de soltera; ha terminado! El enlace será apenas tus padres decidan… está más que evidente lo que hiciste en ese hotel; el señor Bird no pretende repudiarte por no haber sido… bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero, todo quedará en familia, se integrará a los negocios, sin duda tendrás dinero en tu cuenta pero serás su esposa y a quien debas rendirle cuentas de ahora en adelante es a Tomás Bird; sentenció doña Elroy

-Eliza bajó la cabeza e hizo silencio… su secreto de no haber sido señorita estaba ahora ventilado si no socialmente al menos si en el entorno familiar, cómo es que su tía Elroy era tan astuta? Acaso era bruja?

-Buenas tardes a todos! -Candice, hacia su entrada triunfal al despacho… su atuendo no pasó desapercibido … al verla ahí de pie parada frente a todos, enfundada en un hermoso vestido de seda azul royal, de cuello alto con un escote muy sugerente, ceñido a su escultural figura y bastante largo entreabierto en la pierna izquierda, cabello totalmente recogido con un pequeño pero hermoso adorno de piedrerías… tanto el color como el largo, le daba un aire de señora joven y prestigio, parecía decirle adiós al eterno blanco…al eterno rosa… es que acaso ya no se sentía más una niña?

-William Albert Andrew estaba hipnotizado; George se levantó de inmediato dándole la bienvenida al salón, Archie no dejaba de mirar a su adorada prima; Anie sonreía feliz parecía que su amiga se sentía realizada, Elroy se sentía satisfecha con la modista, aunque no le agradaran los colores vivos, era consciente que Candy era ahora una señora, pero una señora muy joven y cómo si fuera poco, muy hermosa… ahora siendo la señora Andrew debía vestir de manera elegante sin malograr su juventud… sin duda William tendría que poner a más de un atrevido en su lugar…

-William se acercó a ella besándola en los labios, no quería ni tenía porqué reprimirse, sin duda la tía parecía saber todo ahora… era muy intuitivo, moría por finiquitar el asunto y largarse con su mujer por un viaje sin pronto retorno, Lo demás al carajo… quería besarla quería amarla, quería presumirla, se sentía mucho más alborotado que la noche anterior… sin más preámbulo decidió aligerar su agonía…

-Si me permiten ustedes dos, par de tramposos… decía la tía Elroy!

-Oh no no, ya escuché suficiente tía.. no siento que deba dar una explicación mayor, pero si la requiere usted lo diré, anoche me casé con esa hermosa mujer, mujer que todos ustedes conocían hasta ayer como Candice White… desde anoche es la Señora Andrew, mi esposa… me siento honrado y feliz por la decisión que tomamos, siento no haberlos invitado a nuestra ceremonia, nos casamos … en el balcón de la Suite, terminaba de decir Candy…

-De la Suite Magestic del hotel, la más grande, la más cara… la más elegante… interrumpía Elroy

-La más digna, acotaba William…. Para mi reina, lo mejor…

-Todos los presentes se miraron asombrados pero no hubo rastro de escepticismo, estos dos eran capaces de cualquier cosa extraña y extravagante como esta,

-Lo siento pero no podía imaginar estar en una alcoba con mi bella adorada sin estar casados… sería inmoral de mi parte, envié por el Juez Becker y nos casamos… esta mañana recibí los papeles antes de salir del hotel… -Candy recordó cuando Lucio le entregó a su adorado un sobre al subir al auto antes de abandonar el hotel… era eso, los papeles que legalizaron nuestra unión, pensaba Candy a mi hombre nunca se le escapa nada…

-Elroy intervino… George debes revisar esos documentos y guardarlos donde corresponde, también redactar el contrato prenupcial de Archivald Cornwell y Anie Britter, igualmente de Eliza Legan y Tomas Bird… será una boda doble y cómo todos ya decidieron, les aviso que me retiro de esta casa, ya hay una nueva señora Andrew desde anoche y yo estoy demasiado vieja y cansada, necesito… necesito vacaciones… Sin más! Que les vaya bonito y espero regresar solo cuando haya herederos!

-Una boda doble repetía Archi mirando a William, este le devolvió una cálida sonrisa…

-Una boda doble en no menos de un mes… -UN MES…gritaba Eliza! Eso es imposible, yo quiero la boda del año y no tengo por qué casarme con ése, ése…

-ése nada Eliza! Se imponía William… te casarás con mi socio después de firmar el prenupcial, en no menos de un mes, mi esposa y yo saldremos de viaje y no regresaremos hasta dentro de un año al menos, estaremos en Europa y pasaremos una temporada en Escocia… Eliza de ahora en adelante, llamarás a mi mujer Sra Andrew… sus decisiones serán igual de importantes y eficaces como las mías… si no te gusta, vete a vivir ahora mismo con Tomas Bird y vive de la caridad que te dé! Ahora si no hay más bodas en curso, me retiro con mi esposa… tenemos una cena

-Candy, lo recordaste?...

-Sí Albert…

-pensé, pensé que esta mañana solo recordabas nuestra intimidad, parecías una fresa…

-Al principio sí, pero luego recordé la llegada del champagne, y antes de eso, nos dimos el sí en el balcón! Ahí brindamos…

-por nuestro amor.. Te amo mi adorada señora Andrew

-Yo más a usted mi adorado…

-jajaja te das cuenta?

-De qué?

-Fue una "múltiple" despedida de solteros! Jajajajajja

FIN


End file.
